brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
America: Outlawed
America: Outlawed |image = Ao_poster_sm.jpg |imagecaption = |Directed by = Doug Vandegrift |Released = 2007 |Month = January |Day = 4 |Genre = *Western *Action *Adventure *Drama |Starring = *Doug Vandegrift Sr. *Doug Vandegrift *Mike Downing *Alicia Dyer |Running time = 36:28 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |imagewidth = 200 }}America: Outlawed is a 2007 brickfilm western by Doug Vandegrift that follows the exploits of the bandit Flatfoot and his crew. Plot Fugitive Flatfoot Thompson is sentenced to death by hanging, after being charged with 10 robberies, 8 train holdups, and allegedly murdering US General Watson, despite his protests of his innocence of the general's murder. Just as he's about to be hanged, he is rescued by his sidekick, Black Bart, who shoots down the rope. Flatfoot then quickly grabs a rifle from the soldier next to him and rides off on a horse that Black Bart prepared for him. With the two criminals on the loose, it is now up to Colonel Carson to try and track them down. During a meeting with Waters, a fellow colonel, they discover that Thompson's next location is Gold City, Nevada. Word spreads of the fugitives, and wanted signs are starting to be placed, bearing Thompson's face. In Gold City Junction, Sheriff Thatchet is met by Mayor Debuois, who tells the sheriff to join him for his address in the City hall. Thatchet says that he is too busy, investigating who murdered General Watson. He argues that there wasn't enough evidence to back Thompson being the culprit, but in the end, Debuois eventually persuades him to stop what he's doing and witness his speech. A little later, everybody gathers in the hall. His speech is rather a controversial one, as he criticizes the southern soldiers, coming to their towns and taking what ever they wanted. He plans to campaign for the creation of a new Manifest Destiny, limiting the role and influence of the US government and military, and sacrificing personal goals in favour of everyone being equal and in the same state of well being. But instead of receiving a big cheer, everyone stands in silence, unsure of what to think of his ideas. Meanwhile out in the desert, Thompson and Bart come across an old abandoned mine. They think it's a safe place to hide, until they trigger a trap involving a cannon on rails. Suddenly, they see a man, pointing a gun at them. He asks the two bandits who they are. They pretend to be calm, before Bart shoots the stranger in the foot, which causes him to drop his gun. They then quickly grab hold of him. Back in Gold City, Thatchet is reading about the investigation of the Watson's death, when he's called out by Ms. Daisy-Peach, a Gold City resident, who tells him about her concerns about Mayor Debuois ideas for the town. Thatchet agrees, thinking Debuois is coming up with crazy ideas. Meanwhile at the mine, Thompson and Bart enter the small hut above the mine where the man was hiding, and find a load of money. They tie him up and ask how he got all the money. He introduces himself as Dewey Cheatem. He makes his money from swindling his way through poker games and tells them that if they release him, he can help them get more money. Meanwhile at City Hall, Carson confronts Debuois to tell him that the US government has assigned him and the army to use whatever means necessary to capture Thompson, regardless of whether Debuois approves or not. Debuois argues that he doesn't need his or the government's help, and wants them to retreat immediately, but backs down when Carson points out that he has no responsibility to go against the government's wishes, and will station soldiers all across a 10 mile radius around the area, until the bandits are captured. Debuois has no choice, but to allow the military to "do what they must". Carson thanks him and leaves, while Debuois bitterly mutters to himself about the government getting involved, and that he will "see to it shortly". The bandits, arrive at Gold City, disguised in traditional Mexican clothing, accompanied by Dewey. They enter the local saloon, where one card player recognizes Dewey and invites him to a Poker game. Three men playing Poker at another table, make fun of the 2 bandits' clothing. This angers Bart, causing him to take off his disguise and pummel them. He is soon followed by Thompson, who is annoyed about Bart blowing their cover, and a big fight quickly ensues. Thompson and Dewey run away, but Bart continues to fight. The commotion causes Thatchet to head over to the saloon to stop the commotion. Thatchet notices Bart and arrests him for starting the fight, whilst Thompson and Dewey head back to the mine. Noticing Bart's absence, Thompson heads back towards the town, leaving Dewey behind and concerned that Thompson might get caught as well. He sneaks around, hoping not to be seen, and finds Bart locked up in a cell, just outside the Sheriff's Office. Knowing he has to pass Thatcher, Thompson finds his disguise left on the ground, puts it on, and heads towards the cell. He's nearly caught by Thatchet, when Charles, a booze-drinking resident tries to talk to him, but Thompson manages to avoid capture. While Thatchet takes Charles back home, Thompson meets up with Bart. He tells him that he had previously escaped the cell before, and when he last escaped, he set up a convenient way of getting out: Underneath a wooden board outside the cell, there's a spring mechanism, and all he has to do to let him out is place a stick or rod into it, lifting a side of the wall off its side. After finding some unused dynamite to use as the lifter, he runs off with Bart and they leave the town. That following morning, Debuois and Thatchet meet with Carson at Fort Legoredo. Carson knows about the quiet jailbreak from last night, and confirms that military action will take place to assure that the bandits are caught, and once they are captured, will be in Carson's hands by placing them in the fort prison. Debuois once again shows his disapproval, by stating that it goes against his Communist ideals, but with little evidence to back that his efforts have got them any closer to capturing the criminals, the Colonel's plan is set into motion. Meanwhile, at the bandit's hideout, Thompson is woken up by a crazy old man, and finds that his horses have disappeared. Assuming he has taken them, Thompson confronts the old man and asks him where he's taken them, but is interrupted by Daisy-Peach, who turns out to be the old man's daughter. She threatens to tell the Sheriff on them. Unconvinced by her words, Thompson claims that she is in fact their hostage, and won't be informing the Sheriff of their whereabouts at all. It is then that the local Indian tribe appear, aiming their bows and arrows at the two bandits, with Thompson changing his mind. Meanwhile, The Colonel prepares his men for action, and spreads them around Gold City, to try and capture the bandits for good. This mission must not be told to anyone outside the military, not even their own families. That night, Thompson and Bart, in captivity, are met by the tribe's chief. With Daisy-Peach knowing of their location, Thompson tells Bart that they have to escape the camp before the cavalry come after them. Bart questions how they will be able to, with the Indians watching them, but with the Indians, intoxicated with their ceremonial smoking, they are able to sneak off without the Indians trying to stop them. Assuming that Daisy-Peach hasn't told anyone yet, they set off without hesitation, but are stopped on their tracks by one of the Colonel's men. The following morning, at the fort, the two bandits are lined up, ready to be executed by a line of fire. However, among the soldiers is Dewey in disguise. Noticing him, the two bandits duck right at the last minute, as Dewey fires his rifle at some explosives, causing an explosion, which causes the soldiers to tumble, and the bandits, accompanied by Dewey, use this to their advantage, by running away before they can be stopped. While they run, the soldiers get back up, and chase after them. They head to Gold City, and plan on passing it to escape. Once they get there, the soldiers, standing high above them, start to fire. They quickly run behind the General Store, before they get hit. Dewey, packed with dynamite, throws one, aiming to hit the building across the road, but miscalculates his aim, causing it to drop back down next to them. They quickly run, as the back of the store explodes behind them. The store remains mostly intact, as Thompson grabs some guns for sale in the store, opens the front door of the building and faces the soldiers. Prepared to face them, Thompson starts to threaten them by planning on "shooting their noses off", but one of the soldiers throws dynamite at him. He quickly runs back in, and out the back of the store, before the dynamite blows up, destroying what remained of the store. They duck under the debris, going up to fire at the soldiers. Both sides continue to fire at each other, until Carson arrives, ordering them to cease fire. Carson orders Thompson to show himself and face him. Thompson steps forward, as Caron challenges him to a draw. If Flatfoot shoots first and kills the Colonel, he and his men can go free, but if he loses, he will die, along with Bart and Dewey. Thompson accepts his offer. Carson prepares to draw his weapon, but is shot at the last minute, not by Thompson, but by Debuois. He reveals that when he heard of the coming of the cavalry a few months before, he wanted to scare them, and did so by murdering General Watson, subsequently framing Thompson, and causing the government to delay their plans. The delay in their progress gave Debuois time to develop his Communist campaign without the US government's interference. After revealing this, Debuois knows that he won't get away, but draws his pistol again, preparing to fire a fatal shot at the wounded Carson before he is taken away. Thompson plans on actually saving Carson by shooting Debuois, but Debuois is shot by Thatchet before he can do so. While Thatchet handles Debuois' corpse, a couple of the soldiers help the Colonel up, as Thompson runs off. Carson watches, as he leaves the scene, but decides not to pursue him, figuring that he can afford one day's lead. Thompson sets off, as fast as he can, accompanied by Bart and Dewey, on a horse and carriage. Thompson jumps on board, as they set off into the horizon. Cast * Doug Vandegrift Sr. as Flatfoot Thompson, Mayor Debuois, Indian Chief, Poker Player, Old Man, Charles * Doug Vandegrift as Colonel Carson, Dewey Cheatem * Mike Downing as Black Bart, Sheriff Thatchet * Alicia Dyer as Ms. Daisy Peach Crew Production Awards |- | colspan="1" rowspan="7"|2007 | colspan="1" rowspan="7"|Brick Award for Film Arts |Best Film |Nominated |- |Best Director |Nominated |- |Best Screenplay |Won |- |Best Music |Won |- |Best Vocal Performance |Nominated (Doug Vandegrift Sr. as Flatfoot Thompson) |- |Best Ensemble Cast |Won |- Category:Pages requiring references Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilms included in The Bricks in Motion Collection Category:Brickfilms.com Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Bricks in Motion Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Featured films in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Western brickfilms Category:Adventure brickfilms